As Time Goes By
by onewritinggirl
Summary: Isn't the title intriguing enough?


**__**

11th. I absolutely love Casablanca, so as I was watching it yesterday, the song was playing and this idea struck me.

**_Normally I am a huge Caskett shipper, but for the story to work I had to work it this way. I promise it's still sweet._**

**_Disclaimer: Come on._**

* * *

She would have recognized those sea blue eyes anywhere. Those same eyes, that twenty-five years ago, would have captivated her every time she looked into them. Many a dream she had had about those eyes, though they were never really hers to get lost in.

As those eyes caught hers from across the way, she heard the voice that she never thought would call to her again, "Kate?"

_Damn, _she thought, as she felt weak at the knees, even after all this time; his voice still had that effect on her.

"Hey, Castle." She greeted disbelievingly, watching him as the familiar smile graced his features, feeling her own mouth tug up at the corners. He always had a way of making her smile. She stepped into his arms for a quick friendly hug, and couldn't help but reminisce on the times when he had held her all those years ago.

"What are you doing around here?" He questioned as they stepped back. He looked good, a lot more grey hairs than when he had left, but otherwise still the same.

"Visiting Lanie and Esposito." She offered as an explanation.

He had kept in touch with the guys well enough, to have heard it through the grapevine about the two of them finally getting married.

"Ah, I see, but specifically what brings you to the beach. Shouldn't you be visiting?"

"Did I say visiting? I meant babysitting." She said as she motioned to the little boy playing in the sand a few yards away. "Lanie's cousin's kid," she explained briefly, "what about you?"

He took a breath before he started in, "We're here for mother's funeral. She decided to move up here a few years ago, insisting there was something lucky about living somewhere named after you. The word vineyard was also appealing to her." He chuckled softly before continuing. "She would've been 88 next month."

"I'm so sorry Rick." She said sincerely as she placed a hand on his arm. "The world won't be the same without her."

"And she made sure to let everyone know that." He joked. "Thank you, though."

She heard the sincerity behind his words and nodded solemnly.

Their moment was interrupted by a little girl running up next to them, "Grandpa, grandpa, look what I found!" She yelled cheerfully as she held up a handful of shells.

"Wow, those are beautiful Sarah." Castle exclaimed as he knelt down to her level. "Sarah, I'd like you to meet my friend Kate."

"Hi," Kate greeted shortly as the little girl shook her hand.

"You're really pretty." Sarah commented

"Thank you, did you find any sand dollars?"

"Not yet, but I'm going to get more!" She turned questioningly towards Castle.

"Go ahead." They both watched as the little girl turned and ran back towards the water, but not before asking the little boy Kate was watching to come with her.

"So that's Alexis' kid? How's the grandparent life treating you?"

"Better than I would've ever imagined, I thought it would be hard watching Alexis grow up that fast, but her and Drew are great parents."

"And what about Sarah's grandma?" She inquired innocently.

"I, uh, never got remarried." Kate's eyes widened slightly at this. "I guess I just never met the right one. I see congratulations are in order for you and Dr. motorcycle boy though." As he gestured to the ring on her left hand.

"He has a name Castle," she retorted, "but no, actually, he met someone in Haiti. Then I met Sam about a year after that, and he's just perfect." _Though not in comparison to you_ she thought inwardly.

"That's great, I'm happy for you Kate." He said sincerely.

"Thank you."

"You look great too; the time has done you well." She blushed slightly at this comment.

After another several moments of watching the kids play he turned back to her, "Well I should be getting back, before Alexis' thinks I've run off, though I would much rather stay out here with you and catch up."

"Why don't we meet up for coffee sometime then?"

"That would be perfect, how about tomorrow on that little place on the corner of Main Street?"

"I love their coffee."

"I knew you would."

"12:00?"

"I'll be waiting." He promised as he stepped in for another hug, this one longer than their initial greeting. She didn't try to hide her delighted smile as he turned away from her to go collect Sarah.

"And I better not be paying!" She demanded.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

**_Please don't hate me for not having them together! I hope you will still review!_**

**_Also if you didn't catch on: Martha's Vineyard? Yeah? Alright, just checking._**

**_Thank you for reading kids,_**

**_much love_**

**_-Anna Lee_**


End file.
